Strangers To Lovers
by SpiritOfMavis
Summary: Modern AU! Lucy met Natsu on an online community. One day, Natsu asks her if they could meet up. It starts off with him asking that, but I will show how they met, too! Lucy accepts, of course. But is this invitation a date or just a friendly hang out?
1. Date or Hang Out?

**Mavis- Hayyyy! New story! ...You probably don't know me, since I changed. I'm not telling you, either! All you gotta know is that I'm restarting my account and such. Mkay. Time for the story!**

**Lucy- Mavis doesn't own Fairy tail or any of its characters. And she isn't even Mavis.**

**Mavis- Shhhh**

* * *

_Hey, you free tomorrow?_

Lucy looked at the piece of text, confused.

_Yeah, why?_

Lucy has known this person for a long time, so she knew she could trust him. She sighed, resting her chin on her hands and stretching out her legs.

_Um, do you think we can meet up?_

A squeak was heard as Lucy fell out of her bed. She lazily got up again and stared at her laptop. Her face heated up and she rested on her bed again, getting ready to reply.

_Sure! I guess. We do live in the same state after all, but are you sure we can meet up? Are you okay with that?_

Lucy buried her face into her pillow.

_Of course! Can you come to the big willow tree? You know that place?_

She couldn't wait, but was nervous nonetheless.

_Yeah, I go there a lot. What time? I'm free whenever. :D_

Lucy fidgeted, waiting for his reply. She wasn't actually sure if she was free tomorrow, but she would do whatever she could to meet up with him.

_How about 12 in the afternoon? We can get some lunch together._

Lucy felt herself heat up more and more by the second, and her fingers shook as she typed.

_Okay! It's a plan!_

She looked at the loading dots at the edge of her screen, and stared intently at the chat.

_It's a plan. :)_

* * *

Lucy woke up with a jolt as her alarm close rang. She groaned and hit it with her fist. She lay still for a few minutes, before jumping up and getting ready quickly.

The words _Date Date Date _kept repeating in her head, but she shook her head and reminded herself that they were only hanging out.

_Besides! Why am I worrying about that? I'm meeting someone for the first time!_

She wiped her sweaty palms on her sweatpants, and started changing.

"What should I wear?" Lucy wondered, looking through her wardrobe.

Lucy sighed, and went to brush her teeth and comb her hair instead. She couldn't wait until the afternoon.

* * *

Lucy had decided on a plain light pink shirt with a denim black vest. She also wore a cute little black skirt and put her hair in a bun. She was going to wear some black flats, too.

"Is it too flashy? Too plain?" She mumbled, walking to the dinner table.

"Lucy, honey! What are you all dressed up for?" Layla asked, smiling.

"Oh, mom! It's nothing. I'm meeting a friend over by the willow tree." Lucy smiled. "Oh and, I'll be fine on my own. It's not that long of a walk from here."

"You're finally getting off your laptop! Good for you, sweetie."

"Uh...yeah.."

_Natsu Dragneel...I wonder what kind of person he is in real life?_

"I'll be fine with some toast, mom. I'm not that hungry, anyways." Lucy said, munching on some toast she found in the toaster.

"Okay, dear."

* * *

Natsu woke up suddenly, opening his eyes quickly only to close them.

"Man, it's bright." He groaned. His frown turned into a grin shortly after he remembered today's activities.

"I'm sure Lucy will be as cute in reality as on the internet." Natsu grinned. He walked over to his laptop, and opened it.

"I'll get ready when it's time to leave."

* * *

**12:00**

Lucy fidgeted from one foot to the next, checking her watch every so often.

_Where is he?_

She looked around, but realized it was pointless, for she didn't know what he looked like. She knew she didn't have to look, because he would come to the willow tree himself.

A man with pink hair wearing a black shirt and black pants approached the tree. His clothes were lined lightly with gold, and although it was not cold out at all, he wore a white scarf with thin gray lines on them.

"Um, excuse me." She said. "Are you Natsu Dragneel?"

* * *

**Mavis- Okay so, I know it was short, but don't worry! The next chapters will be a lot longer, okay? I hope you enjoyed my story! Don't forget to review your thoughts, whether you think it's bad or good!**

**Mavis out!**


	2. Eating Out

**Mavis- Hayy! I'm back with another chapter of Strangers To Lovers! I hope you like the story so far! As promised, I tried to update as soon as possible. **

**Natsu- Mavis doesn't know Fairy tail (Well she kinda does if I RP) or any of the characters!**

**Mavis- And I'm not actually Mavis, either. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said, looking at the girl. "Are you...Lucy Heartfilia?"

"U-Uh yeah!" She smiled. "What's in that box?" Her gaze turned to the box that Natsu was holding. It was just a plain box, but it had air holes in it, and it seemed like he was having trouble keeping it steady.

"I-It's for you. A gift, I suppose." Natsu looked away, heat rising to his face. Lucy looked up with the same amount of redness.

"F-For me?" She asked, pointing to herself. She let Natsu place the box into her arms. It was heavy, but not that heavy, and it seemed to fidget around. She furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering what it was.

"Why don't you open it?" Natsu grinned, placing on hand onto the flap of the cardboard box.

"Okay." Lucy smiled, placing it down. She carefully tore apart the flaps, which were taped securely together, and gasped.

"Meow~"

"OH MY GOSH ITS ADORABLE!" She squealed, hugging Natsu. She quickly pulled back as heat rushed to her face, and quietly apologized.

"Well, on the internet, you always said you wanted a cat, didn't you?" Natsu smiled, taking the cat out of the box. It squirmed in his hands, but he had a tight lock on it. Lucy nodded.

"So from now on, this is yours." He let the cat jump out of his hands. It walked over and licked Lucy's hand. She smiled warmly at it, and hugged it. It rest in her arms, and slept peacefully.

"So now that we've met each other, now what?" Natsu laughed.

"...I don't know. I'm going to get some pet supplies for Happy, though." Lucy sighed.

"Happy?" Natsu asked. "Is that what you named him?"

"Yeah!"

"That's cute!" Natsu nodded, grinning. Lucy blushed, and looked away.

"L-let's go to the pet shop." She stammered.

"Oh right! We don't need to. I also got the supplies along with the cat." Natsu said, holding up a bag.

"O-Oh, okay! Thanks! Um, how can I pay you back...?" Lucy asked, feeling guilty.

"Whatt! You don't need to! It's a gift, after all." Natsu grinned, draping his arm over Lucy.

"You know, you seem different than I imagined." Lucy whispered. Natsu stared at her, and Lucy immediately jumped back.

"T-That's not what I meant! Um, just... Um, just forget I said that!" She squeaked.

"Okay!" Natsu laughed. "Let's go to the shopping center. I'm sure there's lots of goods, there!"

Lucy nodded, "I have to be home by 5:00, so we have 5 hours." A growl was heard, and Lucy turned red again. "But, um, first can we get some lunch?"

"Oh right! Yeah, of course!" Natsu remembered, his stomach also growling at remembering lunch. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" He started listing his favorite places to eat, and some snack places, too.

"Oh! You know the Fairy Cuisine, too?" Lucy interrupted in surprise. "That's my favorite place! Let's go there! Mira is really nice, too."

"Yeah, okay! I'm not surprised you know that place, it is very popular, after all." Natsu sighed. "Will there be enough seats for us?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out somehow. Okay, let's go!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

"Lucy! Oh, and Natsu! I've never seen you two together, before. I didn't think you even knew eachother!" Mira gasped as Lucy and Natsu opened the door.

"Um, yeah. We just met in real life half an hour ago." Lucy said awkwardly. "We've known eachother online for a long time, though."

Mira moved her eyebrows suggestively at them.

"Mira! We aren't a thing, though." Lucy groaned. "You're always making random assumptions."

"But you two look so cute together! Ah, we better get you a seat, first." Mira led them to a table for two. "By the way, Levy passed by earlier to drop off this book." Mira handed her an old book. The title said _Chained by a Red String_

"I remember her talking about it to me before." Lucy nodded. "Thanks Mira!"

Mira fished out a small notepad from her uniform pocket. "Would you both like your usual?"

"Make mine spicier than usual." Natsu said, chomping on a piece of bread from the basket that was already set on the table.

"Ohh, want to impress her, don't you, Natsu?" Mira giggled.

Natsu groaned. He was used to her teasing, but it was still embarrassing.

"Okay. Lucy, any changes to your usual?"

"Nope."

* * *

"So, let's go shopping at the center after lunch, okay?" Natsu checked.

"Sure, although I've been there thousands of times before." Lucy added.

"How the heck are you supposed to hang out with friends that are girls without it seeming like a date?" Natsu mumbled. "Although maybe a date would be nice."

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, nope! The food is here!" Natsu was right. Lucy was handed a bowl of salad with dressing, and Natsu was handed a plate of spicy chicken.

"Enjoy!" Mira smiled. "And have fun on your date~"

"Mira! I told you it's not like that!" Lucy sighed, poking at her salad with her fork.

"Oh, and here's your strawberry smoothie." Mira handed Lucy a cup.

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy smiled, trying to ignore her devious glances.

"No problem." Mira smiled.

Natsu poked at one piece of chicken with his fork, and ripped it off. She stuck it in his mouth, and chewed. Lucy watched him in silence. She could almost smell the spiciness from where she sat.

* * *

Natsu had ordered approximately 10 plates of spicy chicken.

"What are you, a monster?" Lucy giggled, placing the check down. "Jeez, no human could eat that much!"

"Aw Lucy, I'm not a monster!" Natsu pouted.

"Let's go to the center, now!" She sang, running ahead. "It's not that far from here."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu reminded her that he also lives in this town.

"Oh right. I dunno why, it just feels like I'm guiding a tourist around." Lucy sighed. "It's like your clueless."

"Aw, Lucy, that's not nice." Natsu frowned, although you could see the smile in his eyes.

"Anyways, let's go!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

**Mavis- I feel like I'm trailing away from the plotline again. Actually...I don't think I have a plotline. xD I should've named this _Adventures of Internet Buddies _or something.**

**Anyways, remember to review whether it's good or bad!**


	3. Dinnertime

**Ahhh! Well, this is a sorta late update. Sorry! Anyways, I don't own Fairy tail or any of its characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy squeaked as her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket.

"Um, excuse me." She whispered to Natsu, taking out her phone.

"Lu-chan! Where are you? Didn't you say that we were going to meet up at the library? I've been here for half an hour now! Juvia is here too, she said she wanted to tell you something. But first, are you coming or not?" Levy's voice was loud and clear through the phone.

"Um sorry Levy-chan." She grimaced as her gaze moved to Natsu. "I had a last minute thing. What did Juvia want to tell me?"

"I don't know, she seems pretty excited." Levy's sigh slowly faded away, and she could hear some rumbling from the other side.

"LUCY! I saw you and some other pink haired person walking around! Are you on a date? If so, can me and Gray-sama join? Gray-sama has finally accepted Juvia's confessions! Juvia is so happy! May we join you and your new boyfriend? No wait, introduce him first!" Juvia squealed. Lucy could practically hear Levy's surprise.

"H-he's not my boyfriend! But you and Gray can join us, I guess. We're just hanging out. He's my internet buddy." Lucy sighed. "Oh! We actually came across the library. I'll see you inside." Lucy closed her phone and put it into her pocket.

"Let's stop at the library." Lucy said, turning her head to face Natsu.

"Fine with me." He put his arms behind his head and trudged into the doors.

"Do I like him?" Lucy mumbled, trailing behind.

"Lu-chan!" Levy eyed Natsu for a second before turning her gaze back to Lucy. She brought her eyebrows up suggestively, and Lucy inwardly groaned.

"Oui Lucy, are these your friends?" Natsu asked, pointing at Juvia and Levy.

"Yeah. I'm going to talk with them for a bit, you can do whatever you want." Lucy grinned at them, and they walked away.

"_Anything I want, huh?_" Natsu sighed. "Lucy is so mean, leaving me alone on a date." Natsu pouted, and stalked out of the library.

_Date, huh?_

* * *

"Soo, Lu-chan, is he your boyfriend?" Levy giggled.

"Like I said, Levy-chan! We're just hanging out! He's my internet buddy-nothing else!" Luvy groaned, exasperated.

"Juvia thinks you two should go out!" Juvia nodded, raising her hands.

"Guys, it just-"

Levy and Juvia gave eachother a look.

_Operation make Lucy/Lu-chan fall in love with him- START!_

* * *

"Soo, why are you guys following me again?" Lucy groaned, following Natsu around.

"Levy-chan! She found us out- what shall we do now?" Juvia hissed.

"Juvia, don't worry! Keep going." Levy whispered. "Our operation cannot fail."

"Guys it's getting kind of annoying. I'm just trying to go on a da- T-TRYING TO HAng out with Natsu..." Lucy mumbled.

_Jeez, do I seriously think this is a date?_

Lucy sighed.

"Hey, you know? It's getting kind of late." Natsu said. Lucy looked up. He was right. The sun was slowly lowering itself. By now, the sky was a lovely orange. Lucy was mesmerized.

"I should really be going now. See you Luce!" Natsu waved, and ran off.

_Luce?_

"Well I guess I'll be going too. Bye Juvia. Bye Levy." Lucy turned around and waved at her two friends.

"Levy-chan! We failed the operation!" Juvia whispered.

"Don't worry Juvia, I'm sure they'll be together again soon." Levy smiled.

* * *

_Today was fun! Thanks Luce!_

Lucy smiled into her pillow. She could be herself on the internet. Even if it were the same person, she felt more at ease on the internet with them than in real life with them.

_We didn't really do anything special, but yeah! It was fun! :P_

Lucy wondered what Natsu was doing right now.

_Ah well, I have to go eat dinner. Brb. ^-^"_

Lucy typed a small goodbye and closed her laptop. She carried it over to her table and plugged the charger in. After that, she plopped right back onto her soft bed.

Her door creaked open and a maid stepped in. "Lucy-sama, please change. We will meet you at the dinner table."

"Of course." Lucy whispered.

Yes, she could only be herself on the internet. That was where she was most free, with her friends. That cared about her.

She got out a long sleeved yellow shirt and some orange pants.

"This isn't revealing at all, now is it?" She grumbled. Her father had always wanted her to dress 'accordingly' to the situation. As for dinner, just something not too flashy.

"I wish mom were here." Lucy whimpered, twisting the doorknob.

* * *

"Happy! Come get your share of the food or else I'll eat it!" Natsu called.

_Luce really was something else_

"Hey Happy! Don't scratch that! Come here! We have food! Food! See?" Natsu waved his arms around frantically as he put the food bowl in front of the little cat's nose.

_I wonder what Luce is doing right now_

"I'm really going to eat your food if you don't come right now." Natsu sighed with annoyance.

_"_Have it your way, I'm eating." Natsu sat down into his wooden chair and gobbled down the fish that he had caught down by the river.

_Luce is probably living a way better life then me._

Natsu laughed. He quickly ate the rest of the food and rushed back to his room. He pried open his laptop and saw Lucy's message.

_My dad wants me downstairs for dinner. :) See you in an hour- he really likes keeping me there! Lol. Sorry!_

Natsu frowned, and closed his laptop again.

"Sounds like Luce is living a hard life, doesn't it, Happy?" Natsu laughed. "Almost sounds like those stories. But am I the destined prince to save the damsel in distress? Probably not. Luce is strong. I'm sure she can endure it..."

* * *

"I am sorry for being late, father." Lucy whispered, quietly taking her seat.

_Natsu...Oh, Natsu...help me..._

"It shouldn't happen next time." He growled.

_Natsu, where are you right now? How are you doing? Are you done with dinner? Did you see my message?_

"Yes, father." Lucy whimpered. "I am very sorry. I beg your forgiveness."

"Eat your food you brat." He spit. "I didn't make the maids cook this disgusting thing for nothing."

Lucy's heart cracked. The maids were the second closest thing to friends she has ever had. The first, of course, was Natsu.

"Yes father." Lucy picked up her chopsticks, and grabbed some curry from the plate in front of her.

_Natsu...save me..._

* * *

**I felt like adding some suspense in, but I didn't think it would change the whole storyline. xD Ha, oh well. Hope you enjoy it either way. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
